Kombat Krisis
by tannersolomon
Summary: After the events of Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Quan Chi and Lex Luthor set out to recruit a highly valuable asset that will greatly help in their quest to neutralize Superman and Raiden's Warriors. His name: Harry Potter.
1. A Greater Threat

**A Greater Threat**

So there was Harry, moping about as usual. It had been only weeks since the tragic death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Voldemort. After his show trial at the Ministry of Magic, Harry was especially melancholy when he arrived at Hogwarts. He had been having intense nightmares the last few nights, so he left Gryphinndor dormitories to sit in solitude in the Astronomy Tower. He looked out at the night sky. It was alive with stars and the moon shined bright. Harry wondered if there was life beyond what he had come to know on Earth.

He didn't have to ponder long.

He heard a crackling noise behind him, like someone turning on an old TV. He whipped his wand out and spun around to see a vortex of lightning in front of him. He pointed his wand at it as two very strange figures stepped through.

They were both men. One was bold and wore what appeared to be a purple and green robotic suit. The second was also bald, but his skin was white beyond anything Harry had seen and he was covered in red tattoos.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Harry demanded to know.

The portal disappeared behind them.

"Are you _Harry Potter?"_ asked robotic suit.

"…yes. Who are you?"

The tattooed man ignored him and spoke to robotic suit.

"Shang Tsung was right, he is _extraordinary_," he said. "I can already sense the vastness of his magical powers. He will be a great asset."

"Harry," battle suit stepped forward and spoke in a disarming manner. "My name is Lex Luthor. Perhaps you've heard of me."

"Yes. Everybody knows who you are. You run LexCorp. In America."

"That's right."

"How do you know about me? Why are you here at Hogwarts? Who is that man? Are you Death Eaters?"

Tattooed man laughed.

"The Death Eaters are a joke compared to my power! Voldemort himself could not destroy me!"

"Harry, allow me to introduce you to my associate, Quan Chi. Together we form a sort of _deadly alliance,_ for lack of a better term."

"Who is _Shang Tsung?"_

"He is a partner of ours. We are working together to help rid the world of a few dangerous menaces."

"What do you want from me?"

"Simple, we want you and your friends-"

"What do you know of _my friends?!"_

"A great deal. We would like you, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood to join us in a fight against a threat that is _even greater_ than Voldemort."

"What could possibly be a greater threat than Voldemort?"

Lex smiled.

"His name is _Superman…"_


	2. In Brightest Day

**In Brightest Day…**

"…in darkest night," continued Sonya Blade, standing in the center of the Oan Senate, fist upraised. Raiden, Jax, Liu Kang and Hal Jordan were in attendance for this very special induction ceremony, as were the guardians of the universe. Her ring shined brighter and chills ran over her body as she completed the oath. "No evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil's might beware my power, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"

The light from Sonya's ring filled the entire room for a moment, then dimmed. She was an amazing woman to behold, as she was now clad in the official uniform of the Green Lantern Corps, mask and everything.

"Damn, girl! You lookin' _good!"_ Jax said. Sonya smiled. Jax was her long time friend and mentor, and she had turned to him even more lately to help fill a hole created by a tragic loss in the war against Shao Kahn.

"Thanks, partner."

"Welcome to the Corps, Miss Blade," said Hal, stepping forward and shaking her hand. "If you had told me a year ago that this would be happening, I wouldn't have believed it, but now it just seems like it's what should have happened all along."

"It is extraordinary," said the Guardians. "This is the first time a being of another universe has been inducted into the corps. Your duty, Sonya Blade, is to act as guardian in your universe, to keep threats in your world from enter ours. We have no doubt that this is the reason your ring chose you. To that end, we will entrust Raiden with a special lantern to be stored in his Sky Temple. It will be from there you where you will carry out your mission, and through the lantern where you will receive instructions from us or from Hal Jordan regarding your duties as a Green Lantern. As you know, your duties as a Green Lantern are incompatable with your duties as a member of the Special Forces."

"I understand," Sonya nodded. She turned to Jax. "We both knew this was coming."

"I know," Jax shook her hand. "The unit is going to miss you."

"We'll still be fighting on the same side, though, right? The Special Forces are still allies of The Forces of Light, and so am I. So not a whole lot will change in that regard."

Suddenly, Raiden felt a sharp pain and fell to his knees.

"Aaaah!" he cried.

Everybody moved to help him.

"Master!" said Liu Kang. "What is wrong?"

"…it's …no, it can't be!" said Raiden.

"Are you okay?" asked Hal.

Raiden looked up at Sonya.

"I don't understand… How can…"

He felt the pain again.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

"Raiden! What is it?" asked Sonya.

"Someone is… They have him! He's alive!"

"Who is they? Who do they have?" asked Liu Kang.

"I don't know," Raiden said, calming down a bit. The pain was beginning to subside. "A strange wizard has taken him to their world! He's alive! I do not understand how this can be!"

"Their world? Who's alive-" Sonya stopped short as she realized who Raiden was speaking of, and gasped.

"Is it-"

"Yes!"

"Omygosh! We have to find him!"

Sonya ran off towards the portal back to their universe. Liu Kang followed her.

"Sonya, wait! We don't even know what's happening!"

"If he's alive I _have_ to help him!"

"He was my friend too, and I'm not letting you go alone!"

Hal leaned over to Jax and whispered: "Who's _him?_ What are they talking about?"

"I think it might have to do with her dead husband."

"Dead husband?"

"Yeah. He was killed during Shao Kahn's invasion. He was a movie star named Johnny Cage."


	3. Room of Requirement

**Room of Requirement**

Two nights later the halls of Hogwarts were dark and silent. Harry Potter, using the Marauder's map given to him by Fred and George Weasley to steer clear of any faculty members on guard duty, was leading his friends to hear the full proposal of the Lex Luthor and Quan Chi.

"Where is it we're going?" Neville asked.

"To the Room of Requirement." said Harry.

"The whatnow?"

"The Come and Go Room," said Ginny. "It only appears to those who are in need of it."

"Oh, that makes sense," Neville replied. "And why is it going to show itself to us?"

"Because there are some people there who want to help us fight Voldemort," Harry said.

"They're staying in the Room of Requirement?" asked Ron. "Like camping out and such?"

"No, that's just where they want to meet us."

"I still think we should talk to Dumbledore about this," said Neville.

"We will, just not yet," said Harry. "I kind of want to keep him out of this for now to protect him. He and the Order already have enough to deal with what with Fudge and Umbridge causing all the trouble they are."

"This all seems a bit daffy, if you ask me," said Neville. "How do we know we can trust them?"

"I don't know yet, but right now we can use all the help we can get."

"You say they asked for each of us," said Luna. "By name."

"Yes."

"Interesting…"

The six of them finally arrived at their destination. They stood in front of the secret entrance, watch it take form and open its doors.

"Whoa…" said Neville in awe.

They all slowly stepped in and the doors shut behind them.

_"Lumos Maxima!" _said Harry, giving his wand a good wave.

The room lit up. Lex Luthor and Quan Chi were already there, waiting for them. Their radical foreign looks took all of them by surprise. One by one they drew their wands as inconspicuously as they could.

"Everybody, this Lex Luthor and Quan Chi," said Harry.

Lex Luthor approached them, but Neville stepped forward, wand raised.

"Neville!" Harry called out, catching up to him. He put his hand on his friend's arm and lowered it. "It's okay! They aren't Death Eaters!"

"You don't know that!" Neville replied, forcing his arm back up. Lex Luthor held his hands up.

"Please, we just want to talk."

"Give me one good reason to trust you!"

Quan Chi stood from where he was standing, picked up a burlap sack, and joined them.

"Lex, if I may," he said. Lex stepped back. "You're Neville Longbottom, correct?"

Neville hesitated.

"Yes."

"You're parents, the Aurors, were tortured by the Death Eater Bellatrix LaStrange, yes?"

The other young wizards looked at each other in stunned silence, not sure what to expect next.

"…yes," Neville finally replied. "And you look like you could be a Death Eater yourself! I say we go get the Sorting Hat and see which tower you'd be staying in if you were one of us!"

Quan Chi laughed and said "I was no Slytherin."

Again, stunned silence.

"You mean—"

"Slytherins are pathetic liars. Their only real power is deception, which is rendered useless by their cowardice! I was sorted into Gryphindor house, like most of you, but that was a _very _long time ago. And as for trust…"

Quan Chi threw the bag at Neville's feet.

"A present for you, Neville. Fresh from the bowels Azkaban!"

Neville apprehensively picked the bag up and looked inside. Repulsed by what he saw, he dropped the bag to the ground and the severed head of Bellatrix LaStrange rolled out.

"We owe no loyalty to Voldemort, my young friends," Quan Chi continued. "In fact we are willing to swear loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix in the fight against the Dark Lord. The only thing we ask in return is that you help us defeat our enemies as well."

"And how would we do that?" Harry asked.

Lex Luthor smiled.

"We would like you all to fight for us in a tournament called _Mortal Kombat."_


End file.
